


Give Me That Title

by SYBUNTwriter



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic, sculpted cardassian butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYBUNTwriter/pseuds/SYBUNTwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic and it has not been beta read either. I accidentally wandered onto this ship and I refuse to leave it now. I wish I had enough imagination to up this rating level, but I'm afraid smut is currently beyond my powers. Any feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me That Title

“You can not seriously expect me to believe that…” Bashir raised his voice, passionately arguing with Garak about corruption in the Andorian elections. His food was untouched and he waved his fork around like a conductor.

Garak merely smiled.

Getting Bashir riled was one of his favorite pastimes. His face changed colors, his polished Starfleet veneer was wiped away just a little, and his eyes became so focused. Garak, by training and experience, knew that being the sole focus of someone’s attention could be...problematic. Becoming invisible was the surest way to stay safe. But whenever he provoked an argument with Bashir, being the focus of his entire attention was like a gift. He knew better than to think that attention would last longer than a lunch. But how he loved it while it lasted.

“Oh Doctor, how can you be so blind? Look at all the pieces on the board. This isn’t just about the changing of leaders. This is a careful strategy that will take years to unfold. I guarantee, in four years there will be a revolution and this current Prime will be held accountable for the ills of the entire planet.”

Bashir was about to respond, his forehead creased in consternation, when his eyes flickered away. His eyes widened and a smile graced his expression. Garak knew that he had lost Bashir’s attention in that moment. He might have won the argument on default, but what did it matter. The end result was the same. On Cardassia, Bashir would have been called an insufferable tease-never willing to follow up that passionate display of wits and charm with a passionate display of that golden body. 

This had been going on for years. Everytime he thought Bashir finally was willing to offer more, he’d lose focus and fall into bed with another slender and sensuous woman. And so Garak stayed as a “friend”. Consoling the doctor after each failed attempt at a more serious relationship. Encouraging him and giving him advice as he wooed the varied paramores. And not just bed mates, but other friends as well. Bashir played on the holodeck, darts, and racquetball with a variety of Starfleet officers and visitors to the station alike. While Garak only had Bashir he could count as a trusted companion, Bashir seemed to have everybody. All the more reason for Garak not to ruin this precious relationship with his young Doctor friend. No matter how much of a fool he was to be in love with this human, he tried not to let that get in the way of their unique friendship.

His patience was running thin though. He was sick of being brought to the edge of flirting, coming within a hair’s breadth of grabbing the young man and dragging him back to quarters to be kissed senseless, only to be pushed away for a more lithe plaything. 

The distraction of Bashir’s attention soon made themselves visible. The young lady practically flounced her way over to the table. “Julian, there you are!” 

Julian smiled wider, obviously appreciating the spectacle the woman provided dressed in what had to be the most horrid shade of purple ever dyed. While Garak had to appreciate how the woman seemed to know how to use her ‘plumage’ to attract Bashir’s attention, it was not a welcome diversion to him at this time. He felt himself becoming invisible again and started to get up to go back to his shop. I am not retreating. There isn’t even a war for his affections.

Bashir responded to the young lady, “Meredith, how delightful to see you again. I didn’t realize you were back on the station. It’s good to see you! Have I ever introduced you to my friend, Mr. Garak? He owns the tailor’s shop on the Promenade.”

That word ‘friend’ grated on Garak’s nerves. He wasn’t feeling friendly at the moment, he was feeling betrayed. His own self control was failing him at keeping his emotions in check. He couldn’t keep Julian’s attention to himself for even a full hour it seemed.

Meredith smiled a cold smile at Garak, obviously seeing him as a hindrance to her schemes on the good Doctor. Garak returned the courtesy, his smile wide and teeth showing as he greeted the young woman, “Charmed, I’m sure. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going back to my shop.” 

Julian’s face fell slightly. “Are you sure Garak? We haven’t finished our lunch.”

Garak’s face became unreadable, “There is always next week, my dear friend. I’m sure you have so much to catch up on with Meredith.” He turned and with practiced control, meandered his way back to his shop. He might feel wretched, but he’d be damned if he showed it.

\----

Julian wondered how he could bungle this entire thing up even worse. He’d promised himself that this time he’d find a way to tell Garak how he felt. This time he’d tell him that he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted...everything.

But Garak was his best friend on the station. Sure he knew everybody and was on friendly terms with most. But his relationship with Garak was special. When he was with him, it was like his brain would stop running in fifteen directions at once and apply itself only to solving the enigma that was Garak. He spent years afraid that if he pushed for more than Garak would simply disappear from his life. 

So he forced himself to be content with the way things were. Philosophical debates and literary discussions with lunch and the occasional evening on the holodeck in the company of his other friends. He wished it was time alone with just Garak, and on top of it, Garak always seemed to fade away in the middle. Julian could always tell when Garak left, even in crowded room. It was like he had a grown an extra sense, able to pick up on the presence of the mysterious Cardassian not-so-ex spy no matter where they were. 

And then the Chief had told him about Gilora Rejal, that Cardassian engineer who mistook his constant irritation as a sign of his interest. The Chief had needed a few drinks after that incident. And it had given Julian an idea to convince Garak to make a move. He became more argumentative and deliberately contrary at his weekly lunch with Garak. He had to constantly stay up on current events around the Federation and become increasingly well read in order to keep up with Garak. And still he couldn’t seem to win a debate. But it didn’t matter, as long as he could keep Garak staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. 

And this week was going to be the week. If Garak wasn’t going to pick up his signals, maybe he had to be a little less subtle. Even if it risked their friendship. But he couldn’t stand this dance for much longer. He’d spent too many nights dreaming of what could be, too many hours pondering the what Garak’s scaley shoulders would feel like under his fingers and lips. Was he scaled all over? He could just imagine...

Upon sitting down to lunch, they had launched into a heated battle over politics that kept Julian on his toes. He’d forgotten to eat he’d been so engaged and so entranced by those adorable eye ridges. Adorable eye ridges? Oh you’ve got it bad. He thought to himself. And then a flash of color caught his eye. A striking purple that could be seen in the middle of the night. And then he saw who was wearing it. 

Meredith hadn’t been back to DS9 in a few months and she was a lovely girl. They’d gone out for a date while she was here last and he had given it his best shot to be interested. If Garak wasn’t interested, surely he could at least find someone who was, right? But while she was sweet, she just didn’t hold the same appeal that his Cardassian friend did. She didn’t challenge his mind or his heart. So he’d kissed her on the cheek and left her to find better companionship.

Yet here she was, sidling up to the table, touching him and trying to get him to take her out. He’d tried to get Garak’s help to get her to move along, but Garak seemed preoccupied all of the sudden. His face was unfathomable and his tone was a cheerful mixture of charm and aggression that made it clear he was somehow offended.

Julian sighed as he watched Garak leave. His eyes glanced down to where his long jacket ended. His pants were perfectly tailored-of course. The old earth pick up line came to mind I hate to see you leave but I love to watch you walk away. Garak might try to disguise himself with bulky stately jackets, but those pants showed off, to Julian at least, that he was still very fit and well toned.

Before he could get lost in his day dream again, Meredith’s hands had wandered to Julian’s shoulders and gave them a good squeeze. He lept out of his chair, memories of Garak introducing himself for the first time in his mind’s eye. Is there anything that won’t remind me of this man! Julian scolded himself.

“Look, Meredith, I’m sorry but I have to go. I’ll talk with you later? Alright, bye!” Julian babbled as he quickly backed away and went in pursuit of Garak to at least find out how he had screwed up so badly this time. Meredith huffed and stomped her foot once, before retreating into Quarks for a drink in flurry of violent purple fabric.  
\--

Garak had already stepped behind his counter by the time Bashir jogged into the door. His features were schooled so that none of his emotions were visible.

“Doctor! How good to see you! I’m afraid I just got back to my shop, so if you’d like to look around-” the look in Julian’s eyes made Garak pause. They had a laser focus to them again, that let him know Bashir was only thinking about him. Sentimental fool!

Julian took a deep breath and seemed to resolve something within himself. He took hold of Garak’s hand, interlacing their fingers without breaking eye contact. Garak breath hitched for less than a second before he locked everything down again. He searched his own memory for what this cultural cue meant to humans, but his mind seemed to be misfiring.

“Garak, we are friends, right?” Julian asked, his eyes giving away his concern. His sincerity was almost as galling as his use of that word again.

Garak’s eyes narrowed. He could his patience holding by a single thread. He pulled his hand back. “Friends, Doctor? Is that what we are?” Garak’s voice was laced with menace and charm, practically putting a wall between him and Julian. 

Julian blinked, disconcerted. He mumbled, “Of course we are! At least...I thought we were...I assumed that after so many lunches, after going out to the holodecks so often…”

Garak cocked his head to the side slightly, “You mean where you drag me along to see all of your compatriots? Where you seem to forget that I’m in the room the second I stop fitting in with the rest of the group? I am so glad you have a good time at those things, my dear, but I’m afraid I just don’t see the appeal of being ‘one of the boys’. Tell me, do you even notice that I leave early from your little holo-soirees?” Garak was mentally berating himself for letting so much slip out. But if he was going to lose Julian as a friend at this point no matter what, he might as well make sure the naive human felt as wretched as he did.

Julian stared back, looking startled and he opened his mouth to respond. Garak seemed to just be getting on a roll here, venom poured into every word.

“And our lunches, dear Doctor? If you could keep your focus on the actual discussion instead of every pretty woman that walks into the room, I might call that friendship. But alas, you can’t seem to stop yourself from looking at every available option for a bedmate on the promenade whenever we are about!” Garak had stepped out from behind his counter, maintaining a certain distance from Bashir, lest he forget himself entirely and kiss the man just once. Just to see what he tasted like. Stop it. Garak thought to himself. Finish this and eliminate this weakness from yourself. 

Garak pulled himself up to his full height and breadth, for once his clothes enhancing the power of his stance. Julian looked stunned and shivered slightly from the look in Garak’s eyes. But he didn’t break eye contact. He licked his lips and Garak had a hard time not staring at them, glistening in light of his store. “I’ve had enough of your games, Doctor. Don’t call me a friend, because I’m afraid that title is not an accurate description of our relationship.”

Bashir, instead of taking a step back in fear as Garak predicted, took a step forward, invading Garak’s personal space. “What would be then? What do you want it to be?”

\--

Julian knew, when he took Garak’s hand, that he’d have to make a play for Garak now or never. This would be the breaking point of their relationship or it would be the start of something new. He was unprepared for the vitriol that Garak threw at him. He couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

I take you to those holosuites because I’d be lonely without you, even with a crowd of people.

I have eyes for only one bedmate on the Promenade and that’s you. The rest can not compare with the substance and style that is you.

I need you. I want you. I love you.

That thought stopped Julian for only a moment. He could feel his eyes get wide as he assessed his emotions. Garak was moving from behind the counter, becoming more physically imposing. Julian was taller, but Garak seemed to change shape before his very eyes. The stodgy coat all of the sudden seemed to enhance the breadth of his shoulders. His flashing eyes were set off by the muted brown color, making them appear even more intensely blue. 

Julian licked his lips, looking at Garak’s darkened neck ridge. What was supposed to probably be making him feel intimidated was making him feel aroused. He could see the flicker in Garak’s eyes as he looked at Julian’s lips. Maybe...just maybe...you want me too? Julian thought to himself. He knew their relationship was a lot to gamble on this hunch, but at this point, what else did he have to lose?

“What would be then? What do you want it to be?” Julian practically purred as he stepped into Garak’s personal space. He felt the quick hitch in Garak’s breathing again as he got a close up look at the neck ridges that had fascinated him earlier. They were dark grey and layered, but Julian knew there was sensitive skin right on the edges.

Garak just stared at Julian intently, not answering his question. Julian reached out his hand and interlocked his fingers with Garak’s once more, transferring his heat into those cold finger tips. He pulled Garak’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. 

“I know what I want your title to be.” Julian lowered his voice into a husky whisper, “Trophy would be one. I want to show you off. I want to walk arm in arm with you down the Promenade and let everyone know that you are mine.”

He flipped over Garak’s hand, exposing the sensitive skin of his wrist. He kissed it tenderly and continued, “Muse, maybe. You certainly inspire me to think in new ways. Dream new dreams.”

Garak’s breathing was harder now. His eyelids lowered. But he wasn’t pulling away his hand, so Julian had to take that as a good sign. “I want to call you Ghost. Because I find myself awake and thinking of you in the middle of the night, with you haunting my dreams. Thinking of kissing you, caressing you, and letting you mark me. Do you know how often I…” he ended that comment on a sigh as he flicked his tongue of the pad of Garak’s thumb. 

This time it was Garak who shuddered. He still hadn’t looked away from Julian’s eyes. His blue eyes were piercing. “I think that you are my friend. I just do not believe that covers all that I want you to be. I want so much more.” Julian leans into Garak, chest to chest. Their breaths mingle. Garak has not moved an inch since Julian came close. Hoping this bodes well for him, Julian whispers quietly, “I think the title I most want to use to describe our relationship is Lover. I want to wake up next to you. I want to argue with you. I want to share my time with you.” Julian whispers the next words against Garak’s lips, “I want to fuck you until you scream my name.”

Garak seems to explode right there. Julian can’t tell whether it’s laying all his cards on the table or the obscenity or just the mental image he invoked, but he found himself with his arms full of passionate Cardassian. Garak seemed to be devouring him from the inside out, tasting his mouth like it was the only food he’d need for the rest of his life. Julian moaned and ran his hands over Garak’s back, letting them rest on the edge of his jacket before hesitantly slipping his hands lower. He sighed into Garak’s mouth as he finally got to grab Garak’s perfect ass that he’d been admiring for years now. So good, so warm, so close…

His erection was threatening to rip a hole through his uniform and he couldn’t contain the whimper that slipped out when Garak began grinding his own hardness against Julian’s. Their clothes were becoming increasingly problematic and uncomfortable.

Julian broke off first, in desperate need of air. He breathed hard as Garak massaged his ass through his pants, as if he could meld the two of them together. “Garak, we should...probably continue this...back in my quarters.” He had a hard time focusing on his words because Garak seemed to find his neck very appealing all of the sudden, kissing and sucking at it. 

Garak shook his head clear and smiled what might have been the first truly genuine smile he’d ever seen from the man. “My dear Julian, lead the way.”

They left Garak’s shop after sufficiently calming down to be presentable in public. It took longer than either of them anticipated due to the lusty looks they kept exchanging even from across the room. They walked arm in arm through the Promenade, drawing several strange looks. Garak kept looking at Julian, watching for signs of embarrassment or shame. But Julian’s face was calm and he looked pleased. 

As they walked by Quark’s, Julian seemed to get distracted again. Garak nearly rolled his eyes as they passed Meredith on her barstool looking glumly into her drink. But Julian surprised Garak by dragging him into the bar and walking straight up to Meredith. 

“Meredith, I want to apologize for earlier. I didn’t finish my introductions. Garak, this is my friend Meredith. Meredith, this is my lover, Garak. Now if you will excuse us, I believe we had a lunch date that was interrupted.” With that, Julian turned on his heel leading a very bemused Garak out of a nearly silent Quark’s as they headed for the elevator to take them to the habitat ring.


End file.
